Happy New Year Hotch!
by daxy
Summary: Hotch spends new-years eve with a part of his family.


**AN: Hotch spends new-years eve with a part of his family. **

**AN: This is my first Criminal Minds Fic, so be nice please!**

**-I-**

**New-Years Eve. 20:00**

Hotch sighed as he entered his house. All he was met with was silence. Like all other nights when he came home. No matter if he came home early or late. It was always the same. Silent. And he hated it every time. It was always around family holidays that he missed his son so much that it physically hurt. All other days, he missed him too. But the holidays were always worst. Sighing, he dropped down on his couch and closed his eyes.

He had spent new-years ever in the office in the morning, finish some paperwork. Then he had been with his son for fours hours, before going home. He missed having Jack with him. He wanted him here, at his house. Right now though, anyone would do good as company. Even a killer who had escaped from prison and wanted to kill him. All Hotch wanted a few hours of company. Maybe even a few days. He decided that he couldn't lay on his couch all night, so he stood up and looked for some food in his fridge. Nothing. He wondered when his food supply had ran out. He couldn't remember. His phone rang and he thought seriously about shooting it. No matter how much he loved his job, he did want a day off every now and then.

"Hotch." He answered.

_"Hotch, it's Morgan. What are you up to?"_ Morgan asked.

"Trying to eat."

_"Don't eat! Come over to Rossi's place instead and eat there."_ Morgan said, Hotch knew he was smiling.

"Rossi? Why?"

_"He made food for all of us."_

"You mean the whole team?"

_"Yeah, every single one of us. He said we should spend some time together outside of work. And it turned out that almost everyone were alone tonight anyway."_ Morgan said, _"Are you coming?"_

"Um, sure. Yeah, I'll be there." Hotch said.

_"Great! See you soon."_ Morgan said and hung up.

Hotch knew Morgan was having a good time. He heard it on his voice. Feeling that there was nothing else to do, Hotch went out to his car and started driving to David Rossi's place. In the car he started thinking about how many members of his team that would actually be there. Morgan was obviously there. Maybe Reid, no wait, wouldn't he be with his mother. Emily was most likely there. JJ? No, she and Will were probably home with the ? Maybe she was there, with Kevin. So maybe it would only be four people, Morgan, Rossi, Emily and Hotch. What a party. But it was better then nothing.

Hotch didn't know how he had arrived at Rossi's house, but he suddenly found himself outside the door. Rossi had opened the door and invited Hotch inside.

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked, once he noticed that Hotch seemed to be in another world.

Hotch snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, everything is fine." He said.

He followed Rossi into the living room. And it turned out that all his team members were there. They all smiled at him and greeted him. Everyone were so much more relaxed then at work, except Hotch himself. He couldn't quite relax. He had never spent New-Years Eve with his team before. He couldn't remember if he ad ever done, anything with them after work. He sat down next Reid on the couch, and was served with some whiskey. Everybody talked and laughed. Except him. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they wanted him their. An old, boring Agent, who never smiled anymore. Though, he did smile. Even if the didn't notice it himself.

Rossi came in with a very later dinner, Chicken Alfredo.

"Did you make this Rossi?" Morgan asked, impressed.

"Yeah, it may sound unbelievable, but it's true." Rossi grinned.

Everybody took a first bite, and rewarded the food very good. It was better then anyone had ever tasted before.

"Do you have any fire works?" Reid asked.

He was probably the one who looked most forward to the fire works.

"Yeah, it's in the backyard under the balcony." Rossi said, "So don't worry Reid, I made sure to get some fire works. ´Cause I knew you would want it."

"Hey, we all want it." Emily grinned.

"Well, Reid is the only who is so obvious about it." Morgan laughed.

"True." Reid smiled.

As the clock got closer to midnight. Little Henry woke up, and dragged his mom from all the fun. JJ just laughed as her little son demanded attention.

"Everybody needs to eat." She said, and excused herself.

Hotch remembered how it was to become a father when he heard Henry's cries. Time had passed so fast after that. He couldn't imagine Jack as a teenager. Though one day he would be just that. Hotch wanted another baby. He had always dreamt of having many kids, six kids in fact. Maybe even more. But without the right girl, he couldn't have any kids. He was glad that he at least had Jack. Without Jack, Hotch had nothing to keep him sane. And he was sure that his team knew it. Hotch felt bad about, not seeing Jack as much as he should. He didn't want to be the absent father who barely knew his son. He didn't want Jack to not tell him things about his life when he got older. He wanted to be the one Jack came to, if something happened or he just wanted to talk about life.

"Are you okay Hotch?" Emily asked, and gently shook his shoulder.

Everybody else had moved around in the house, to check out Rossi's rooms. Emily had stayed behind with Hotch. Who seemed to be frozen to his seat on the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Hotch said, and gave Emily a small smiled.

He didn't know when he had become such a thinker. He didn't use to sit for hours and just think. And he certainly didn't use to froze on a spot and just go to another world. That wasn't like him. Yet, today it seemed as if it was all he was doing.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked.

She felt a little concerned about her boss and friend. Hotch had been different all day, one moment he seemed relaxed and then suddenly he seemed stiff, and his mind drifted somewhere else.

"Everything." Hotch said quietly.

A part of him hoped that Emily hadn't heard him, that way no questions would be asked. The other part wanted to talk to someone, but he wasn't prepared to take the first step himself.

"Everything. That's a lot." Emily smiled.

Hotch nodded in agreement. Maybe to much for him to think about.

"We should join the others." He said and stood up.

Emily nodded and together they went to find the others. They had made their way into Rossi's huge kitchen. Garcia had obviously fallen in love with the kitchen. She loved big kitchens. Kevin chuckled as she inspected every inch of the room.

"I guess I have to find a house with a big kitchen." Kevin smiled.

"Start searching." Morgan grinned.

Kevin was becoming a bigger part of the family, a more important part of the family. As was Will. Hotch was so happy for Garcia, who wasn't happy for her and Kevin? The two of them were perfect for each other. And he knew that they would be able to spend a long future together, maybe even be together forever. Because Garcia wouldn't screw up like he had. She would make time for both Kevin and her job. Not slip and take the job first at all times. Not like Hotch had done. And still did. It was hard being a father and an Agent. Though, some other guys managed to have both perfectly well. Why couldn't he?

"You like the kitchen Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, it's very nice." Hotch smiled.

As the clock almost struck midnight, Reid made sure everyone were out on the balcony to watch the fireworks. They got more then they expected when Rossi lit his fireworks.

"Whoa! Where did he find this?" Morgan asked, impressed.

"He wouldn't say." Reid said.

With whiskey in their hands and fireworks in the sky, the team celebrated the new year.

"Still thinking about everything?" Emily asked Hotch.

"I always will." He replied.

"Well, it's a new year now. Think about the future instead." Emily smiled.

Hotch smiled back. He wasn't sure what the future would bring. Or if he wanted to see it. Instead he still wanted to go back and change things. Of course it was too late for that. All he could do, was to hope that the future was better then the past.

"Happy New Year boss!" Garcia smiled.

"Happy New Year!" Hotch smiled back.

Rossi must have bought a lot of fireworks, because it kept on going for a long time. Everybody enjoyed it of course. After the fire works, the team talked some more, then it was time to get back home. Hotch had completely forgotten that he had to drive home. He knew it was wrong, but he didn't seem to have another choice but to drive anyway. That was until Emily stopped him.

"No way, Boss Man. I'm driving." She said and took the keys from him.

"Haven't you been drinking too?" Hotch asked, as he followed her to his car.

"No, didn't you see me running around with a glass of water all night?" She asked.

She took his silence as a no. Once inside the car. Hotch realized how tired he was. He fell asleep in the passenger seat and Emily drove him home. She had arrived at Rossi's place with a cab. Why? Because her car needed som repair work fixed on it. Once outside Hotch's house. She woke him up.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy-head." She grinned.

Hotch jerked awake and yawned. He couldn't remember the last time had been this tired. With some help from Emily he managed to get inside his house and on his bed.

"Hotch. I'm not sure if I should undress you or not." Emily admitted shyly.

She knew that sleeping with clothes on wasn't very comfortable. Hotch was snoring. Asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"I guess I'll have to do it then." Emily shrugged and started to undress her boss.

Not completely, but she did take his pants, jacket and shirt off. Then she covered him up with the sheets and kissed his head and said goodnight. As she was about to leave the room, a hand grabbed her wrist.

"You shouldn't go home at this hour. I have a guest room." Hotch said, sleepily.

"I'll use it then." Emily smiled, "Goodnight."

The mumble that followed was his reply. Emily chuckled and went to sleep in the guest room. Hotch would never forget this night. How grateful he was for getting invited, and spending New-Years Eve with some of the greatest people he knew. This year he didn't have to be alone. And he would never forget it.

_**The End!**_

**AN: Please review!**


End file.
